1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety guard for bows and more particularly pertains to securing around a bow handle of a bow equipped with overdraws to prevent contact with an arrowhead with a safety guard for bows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of overdraw extensions is known in the prior art. More specifically, overdraw extensions heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing extended movement of an arrow are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,972 to Fisk discloses an overdraw extension for compound bows. U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,941 to Schaffer discloses an adjustable overdraw for compound bow. U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,361 to Vyprachticky discloses an archery bow with self-aligning combination handgrip and forearm protector. U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,645 to Damron discloses an archery bow with arrow guiding device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,524 to Saunders discloses an adjustable anchor tab. U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,699 to Gerber discloses an arrow guide.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a safety guard for bows for securing around a bow handle of a bow equipped with overdraws to prevent contact with an arrowhead.
In this respect, the safety guard for bows according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing around a bow handle of a bow equipped with overdraws to prevent contact with an arrowhead.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved safety guard for bows which can be used for securing around a bow handle of a bow equipped with overdraws to prevent contact with an arrowhead. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.